The Curius Case Of Nalrens Snatched
by kamilii
Summary: Nalren starts to find himself in the hands of the blakman, a musterious person who has his hands folded
1. Chapter 1

22:17:37 "King Of Carrot Flowers": Nalren is play minecraft. is hot day while his armpit is swet. Day is december 25, christmas eeb. Nalren get up to go to the bat room to wash off the guava. In sink he see a mesege  
22:17:56 "King Of Carrot Flowers": messege say " Marry christmas mother fucker"  
22:18:43 "King Of Carrot Flowers": Suden like a wind, nalren is bonk. When wake up he has hand folded. He unfolds them to find they also tied, but realises his i's blinded.  
22:20:05 "King Of Carrot Flowers": "Who are in he the darkness! I cant see" nalren cri  
22:20:33 "King Of Carrot Flowers": " I cannot tell you my dear Nalren, but I can show you!"  
22:21:12 "King Of Carrot Flowers": In a sudden, nalren receeve lite in his cornius. He see in front of him a man with black  
22:22:02 "King Of Carrot Flowers": Man with blak is holding tree cards, six of them. On eech tree card is a picture of a palm. Not onl dis, on each palm is a palm  
22:22:38 "King Of Carrot Flowers": "Pick wisely nalren, your choice will decide your fate!" keels blakman  
22:23:41 "King Of Carrot Flowers": Nal stil swet. his armpit is feelin it. Nalren relise he can pick with a toilet paper, to wipe his armpit! " I pik numa three!" nalren ex klames  
22:24:11 "King Of Carrot Flowers": With a suden gush of flust, toylit paper fly into nalrens armit  
22:24:26 "King Of Carrot Flowers": " Good choice my friend, but the fun isn't over yet!"  
22:26:09 "King Of Carrot Flowers": Nalren is bonk once again. When he lit cornius again he feel a gust of breeze in his asscrack. He turn in a jiffy to see blackman sniffing his asscrack  
22:26:53 "King Of Carrot Flowers": "wut are you doin with my ascrak!" nalreen sqwheels  
22:27:24 "King Of Carrot Flowers": At dis momint, Nalreen realise he now a grill, name of chang and all  
22:27:47 "King Of Carrot Flowers": "wut have you dun to my parts!" Nalreen emotes  
22:28:08 "King Of Carrot Flowers": sudinly, as if a cucumber shot through cannon, nalreen raped  
22:29:11 "King Of Carrot Flowers": with force of a thowsand redstone energy conduits, obama bursts tru the wall  
22:29:36 "King Of Carrot Flowers": "I was the blakman all along nalreen! I have used my presidential status to turn you into a lady!"  
22:30:35 "King Of Carrot Flowers": but nalreen always ready for tim lik dis. Nalreen takes out of his undertit a needul. In needul is a ful testoosterone. Nalren inject right unto his left hart  
22:30:49 "King Of Carrot Flowers": sudin trasform, but nalren is bonked yet agin  
22:30:58 "King Of Carrot Flowers": The end


	2. Chapter 2

21:38:25 "King Of Carrot Flowers": He look down and see the blakmans hand around him

21:38:33 "King Of Carrot Flowers": "Its time nalren" Obama says

21:38:53 "King Of Carrot Flowers": Nalren see infront of him paper

21:38:58 "King Of Carrot Flowers": Paper says

21:39:22 "King Of Carrot Flowers": "Vot: Obama o Cookie Doe"

21:39:28 "King Of Carrot Flowers": "Its time to re elect me nalren"

21:39:40 "King Of Carrot Flowers": "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-s' nalren cri

21:39:57 "[Azhet] Azhet": M-muh 22nd amendment

21:40:25 "King Of Carrot Flowers": With the strength of a potato, anesn break free of obama grip, but with the skill of a potato wrangler, obame bonk nalren

21:41:07 "King Of Carrot Flowers": before nalren realize he has no more vision

21:41:29 "King Of Carrot Flowers": hes i sockits empty. Nalrin no mor is

21:41:46 "King Of Carrot Flowers": nalrn frownes with a emuticon

21:42:21 "King Of Carrot Flowers": "Now choose! Vote On the paPer!" Obama laughs

21:42:33 "King Of Carrot Flowers": Nalrn dosnt no wut to do

21:42:46 "King Of Carrot Flowers": he cant se who vot for, obama o cooki do

21:43:31 "King Of Carrot Flowers": Simon com in tru dor, see himself with nalren naked, but put image out of mind

21:44:06 "King Of Carrot Flowers": simon relise he cant resist. simin opens his cape and suk obama in

21:44:13 "[Azhet] Azhet": .

21:44:15 "King Of Carrot Flowers": as if eyes have spektacles

21:45:19 "King Of Carrot Flowers": simin eye his balls

21:45:30 "King Of Carrot Flowers": simon start to suckle on nalrens balls

21:45:42 "King Of Carrot Flowers": he suckls nalrens balls bak into his eye sokits

21:45:54 "King Of Carrot Flowers": "Thank u simon, you are grat super hero!"

21:46:06 "King Of Carrot Flowers": "U welcm nalren, i suk u ball ani day"

21:46:09 "King Of Carrot Flowers": The end


End file.
